The Adventures of a Newly Female Dean Winchester
by iatethepie
Summary: Gabriel thinks it would be funny to turn Dean into a female. Insanity transpires. Destiel Some Sabriel CrA!Ck
1. Dean's a what?

**I don't own Supernatural. This is also not beta-read so all mistakes are my own and don't get pissy...**

It was Tuesday. Dean Winchester had woken from a nine hour slumber. Which was strange for him because he only usually slept four hours a night. The nine hours were surprising but not unwelcome. Dean loved when he surprised himself with something like that. Dean had taken to sleeping shirtless in past few months due to him having his own room and didn't have to worry about having to get right up in the morning and leave. "Hey, Dean?" Dean's younger brother Sam said as he knocked on the door.

"What is it, Sam?" a slightly more feminine voice than Sam was expecting answered. Sam took the response as an okay to go in the room. Sam wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked into his brother's room, but it definitely not expecting the topless woman standing before him. Sam put a hand in front of his face as a sign of respect.

"Um... Have you seen my brother?" Sam asked the woman.

"Sammy, you've seen me shirtless hundreds of times, and I'm right here, are you stupid?" Dean told his younger, obviously now stupid, brother.

"If you are than you might want to look in the mirror," Sam told his 'brother'. Dean moved from his current state to in front of the only mirror in his room. How Dean had not felt or seen the long hair that was now touching his shoulders or the, surprisingly, large supple breasts. Dean put his hands up to touch them but decided against it there would be time later. So he was a female, well, there was a first for everything. But who had done this terrible feat.

"Now, you're probably wondering whose handiwork these wonderful are accredited and I have to total responsibility," a voice behind them said. The boys turned around immediately recognizing the voice immediately, even if it had been a few years.

"Gabriel," Dean hissed he started stomping toward the archangel but didn't feel as menacing as he usually did considering his smaller stature. "Gabriel turn me back," Dean demanded.

"Nahh, I think I'm gonna enjoy this for a while," Gabriel said clearly looking at Dean's newly formed bosoms.

Dean made an audible yell and ran to his closet finding that all of his clothes had been replaced with very girly dresses and outfits. He yelled again very angry.

"You don't have to wear a bra if you don't want to," Gabriel said with a wink at Sam. Sam gave him bitch face #38. Then Castiel walked in giving them his usual squint. Dean cried out in anger at not being able to figure out how to put the bra on. Castiel made his I don't understand face and scowled at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, it has been a while." Castiel stated.

"Yes, Castiel it has," Gabriel smirked.

"Caaaaassss, you're the only one I can trust, come help me with this," Dean called from the closet.

"Help with what?" Cas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sam told him concerned. Cas walked over the closet as soon Gabe and Sam saw a hand reach out and pulled Cas into the the closet. Gabriel cracked up laughing at the sight. "So, Gabriel, umm you were dead," Sam stated.

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, I was." Sam sighed there was no way Gabriel was going to know how he got out. "And you're probably wondering why." Gabriel said.

"Why, what?" Sam asked.

"Why I turned your brother into a female."

"Oh," Sam answered.

"It was because I felt that he should realize his feelings toward Castiel," Gabriel declared. Sam looked at Gabriel confused. "What? Your brother is totally in love with Castiel and won't do anything about it until someone proves it for him."

"So, you turned my brother into a woman."

"Precisely."

"Dammit Cas, you're no help," they heard Dean yell from the closet. They had successfully gotten Deans bra on the correct way but were having a hard time figuring out how to clasp it.

"Um, Dean, I think, it's…" Cas said as he put his hands on the back of Dean's bra inspecting it before clasping it to the tightest setting. "There. Better?" Cas asked.

"Much, uhhh thank you, Cas," Dean blushed slightly.

"You are welcome, Dean."

"Now help me find something to wear." Dean said as he tried to find something manly in his closet. Anything that wouldn't make him look like a total girl but all the clothes that seemed to be in his possession were either skirts, dresses, or one pair of very flowery leggings. Cas held up a bluish sweater with a cat on it.

"Dean, this is cute."

"No, Cas. I am not wearing something cute. Saaaaam let me borrow some of your clothes."

"You, can't Deanie-Weanie 'cause I hid all of Sammy's clothes," Gabriel yelled. The statement getting him bitch face #15 from Sam. "What? I knew Dean would want to wear guy's clothes. I'll tell you where they are later," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. Sam scoffed. Dean cursed very loudly for everyone to hear.

"Here," Cas handed Dean an army green dress. Cas figured Dean would like it because it had pockets. Dean snatched it from Cas scowling. Unzipping the back before slipping it on over his head. He tried reaching around to zip it up but it was harder than it seemed.

"Cas, zip this up for me, will ya?" Dean asked as he lifted up his now 3 foot long hair.

"Sure, Dean," Cas said as he zipped up the dress for his now very feminine looking friend. He gulped as Dean whipped around to Cas a smile of thanks. There was something about this new Dean that Cas found very intriguing. He had the urge to just take the, now, female's face in his hands and touch her lips with his own, but he didn't. 'You can do it little bro,' a voice inside his head said. "Gabriel get out of my thoughts!"

Dean scowled, rolling his eyes. "Gabriel, I put a stupid dress on, so turn me back."

Gabriel clicked his tongue against. "Not so easy Dean-o."

"Just tell me what to do to get turned back and I'll do it."

"Just play your roles," Gabriel stated before disappearing to God knows where Sam disappearing along with him.

**Thanks for reading. Moose cookies for everyone that reviews/favorites. New chapter coming very soon. ;)**


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight!

"The fuck? Cas change me back," Dean demanded after the dematerialization of his brother and the angel that had turned him into a female.

"I cannot, Dean," Cas stated not actually sure if he could or not, but secretly, he didn't want to ruin the view.

"Dammit, Cas, will ya at least try?" Dean said batting his now even more feminine lashes.

"Alright, Dean," Cas said hesitantly. He placed two fingers to Dean's forehead and closed his eyes focusing on the task at hand. Nothing. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"It's not your fault, Cas, at least you tried." But did Cas really try? Yes, he would never do anything purposely mean, especially not to Dean. He wouldn't force anyone to do something that they didn't want for his own pleasure. Cas was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Dean leave the closet. "Hey, Cas, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

"Alright Dean."

~X~

Sam wasn't sure where he was but it was sort of dark except for a few candles and he was laying on a bed in a compromising position. His eyes flickered around the room looking for any hints on where Gabriel had taken them. He heard Gabriel tsk and watched as Gabriel now in the outfit they had seen him in on the video that was sent to them after he had "died". Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Now, we're alone…" Sam's eyes widened. He knew Gabriel was pushy and did what he wants but Sam wasn't expecting that the archangel would want… Gabriel laughed at Sam and his thoughts. That was exactly what Gabriel wanted, but he'd let Sam choose the right time. No, use having a non-submitting partner, it was less fun that way. "I thought that this would be a good place to watch our brothers." Gabriel suddenly had a remote in his hand and turned on the tv that Sam hadn't noticed before. On the screen was Dean munching on a cheeseburger as Castiel watched.

"I don't know Gabriel isn't this…"

Gabriel turned to Sam and put a finger on Sam's lips. "Shhhh… You're missing it." Sam rolled his eyes and sat in a better position to watch.

~X~

"Mmmm… Cas you should try this it's really good," Dean said with his/her mouth full, offering the burger to Cas.

"I'm not…"

"No excuses, Cas." Cas scowled as he took the burger from Dean and took a bite from where Dean had just, not knowing the social etiquette. Dean didn't care he just wanted to see Cas' face when he took a bite. Cas wasn't sure how to react so he made a pleased face, after seeing the look on Dean's own face he knew he had done good.

"Hey, there sweetheart, let's say you and me get out of here and..." a sleazy looking man said as he made his way to Cas and Dean's table. Dean didn't even look at him. The man coughed. Dean looked up at him and then straight back his/her burger.

"Dean, I think he was..."

"I know who he was talking to, Cas," Dean whispered angrily then turned toward the man, "I'm sorry you're not my type." Dean turned back to his/her burger.

"Oh, yeah? So, what you like guys like this asshat," the man pointed at, Cas, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, yes. Ya see me and Cas have been dating for quite a while and were having quite a nice time till you interrupted us. So, if you'll kindly leave us be." But the man wasn't taking no for an answer, he grabbed Dean's arm roughly.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Cas wasn't sure what he should do so he popped up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, assbutt!" Cas exclaimed before he punched the man square in the jaw. The man obviously taken aback by the gesture and Cas' strength stumbled back a bit. "Now, if you'll please leave me and my woman alone." He then proceeded to grab Dean around the waist. Which was now much easier because when turned into a woman, Dean lost 3 inches putting him and Cas on the same height line. The guy came back looking for a fight but Cas and Dean had disappeared back to the bunker. "What the?"

~X~

Meanwhile:

"Hey, Sam so I was thinking once our brothers finally hook up let's say you and me, the city of lights. A little…"

"Gabriel, I have hardly any time what with the closing of the gates of hell. I don't think Dean would like it if I took a week off for myself."

"I wasn't even suggesting a week, just one night of intense…"

"If you're going to stay in Paris you need to be there more than one night. I mean there are so many things to see."

Gabriel knew what Sam was talking about but he still couldn't help but think that he was talking about the two of them having sex. Sam swatted at Gabriel, "Hey, uh our brothers are now in a fight."

"Ah, Cassie can handle himself," and right at that moment he had. Cas punched the guy in the face and then took Dean and disappeared. "See, told you," Gabriel said smugly, he was right. He was always right.

**Hello my pretties, same as last chapter, except this time please review! It makes my day and any criticism is welcomed. I ****_really _****want to know what you think! Alright well thanks again! **


	3. Kiss me you fool

**Woot woot for quick updates! I think that deserves a review right there. Just saying...**

Dean was still flabbergasted from the whole thing. Cas just saved him… again. "Uhh… thanks Cas, but you didn't…"

"No, Dean I did." Cas's arm was still around Dean. He didn't ever want to let her/him go. Cas stared into Dean's deep green eyes. This time he was going to do something about the strange fluttering in his heart. He brought Dean closer to him and leaned in. Surprisingly Dean didn't pull away or squirm. When their lips touched it was unlike anything Dean or Cas had ever experienced before. Dean had never been the submissive one in a kiss so he fought to be the one in control but Cas was naturally a leader. So, Cas stayed the one in charge. Cas' lips parted slightly and Dean took that as an okay to let his tongue do some of the work. Cas gasped not exactly sure what he was doing but was using what he learned from the pizza man to help. Dean was the first to pull away leaving Cas pouting.

Dean wagged his finger. Smirking slightly as she/he unzipped her/his dress. It felt to the floor gracefully leaving Cas in a surprised state. He was so shocked he just took off. Leaving Dean half naked and alone. "Dammit, Cas!"

~X~

Sam was eating the chocolate covered popcorn that Gabriel had pushed in his face as he watched Dean and Cas, but now the scene was getting a little too graphic for his liking so he turned to Gabriel. "So, uhh Gabriel, you uhh…"

"Shh, you're missing it," Gabriel scolded.

"Yeah, really don't want to watch my brother…"

"Sister."

"Sister, make out with my friend so..."

"Well, what do you want to watch."

"I dunno…" Than Gabriel decided to grow a pair do what he wanted to do since he go Sam alone in the small room. He grabbed Sam's face with his hands and kissed him. Sam pulled back immediately.

"What the heck, Gabriel?"

"Well, it was worth a try," Gabriel stated obviously let down.

"No, no, I umm just liked to be warned before someone tries to kiss me."

"So, you didn't not enjoy it," Gabriel was slightly happier.

"Well, I might've if I hadn't been so surprised."

"I'm going to kiss you again, Sam." Gabriel then took Sam's face in his hands again. So, maybe changing the Winchester's personalities just slightly wasn't the nicest thing to do, but Gabriel couldn't be bothered. He wanted Sam and if he had to use some sort of force he would. Gabriel leaned in but suddenly he found himself on his back with Sam over him smirking. Sam leaned down his long hair falling on his face. He touched their noses together "Well, hey there," Gabriel flirted.

"Hi," Sam smirked before leaning all the way in and touching their lips together. They didn't notice what was happening on the screen.

~X~

Dean was not going to cry. He was not upset. He did not just push himself out there to just get rejected. He picked up his dress and zipped it to the best of his abilities. Tears were not filling his eyes. "Damn hormones," Dean swore. Dean ran to Sam's room and knocked on the door. "Heyya Sammy you in there?" No answer. Dean knocked again. He opened the door, nothing. Dean huffed he needed someone to talk to. He definitely couldn't talk to Cas, Sam was nowhere to be found, and Gabriel was the one who got him in this mess. Kevin! He could talk to Kevin, Kevin was a person and could listen. Dean practically ran to his room. "Kevin! Kevin!"

"What? Who? What?" Kevin asked as he heard his name. He could tell it was female but not a female voice he recognized. "Who are you and what are you doing in this bunker? And how do you know my name?"

"Kevin, it's me Dean!"

"Dean? But, but Dean's a guy… And even if he was a girl he wouldn't be wearing a dress."

"Uhhh," Dean thought of how he could prove to Kevin it was actual Dean and not some drunk chick running around the bunker saying that he was Dean. "You're a prophet of the lord and…" This was harder than Dean thought. "You've been staying with Garth, he's a small skinny…"

"Yeah, I know who Garth is. Still doesn't prove you're Dean."

Dean thought for a moment. He tested the fabric on his dress and pulled it far enough to flash Kevin the possession evading tattoo. "Proof enough for you?"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. So, wait how?"

"Well, there's this angel named Gabriel and we thought he was dead, but he's not. Anyway, he thought it'd be funny to turn me female and 'play our roles', whatever that means." Kevin nodded as Dean talked not fully comprehending what the female was saying.

"So, wait, like Gabriel the archangel, the one that forced you to die like a gazillion times then stuck you in tv land wanting you to 'play your roles.'"

"The same."

"So, why am I being dragged into this?"

"Because me and Cas kinda kissed."

"And? I really don't want to know about your sex life Dean."

"But he disappeared and I needed someone to talk to and Sammy wasn't in his room. I suspect Gabriel."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Dean. Maybe you're moving too fast."

"But he kissed me!"

"I really don't know, Dean. I've been in one relationship my whole life and she was killed by Crowley." Maybe Kevin wasn't the right person to talk to.

"Whatever," the statement making Dean cringe at the girly-ness of it. But he didn't care. He need

to talk to Cas. It was the only way to fix things.

**I do know I'm moving the plot a little fast. But there's a reason for everything... Anyway please please please tell me what you think, it helps my muse. Don't ask why, it just does. **


	4. A date to remember

**Hey guys sorry for the late upload my laptop was being a total butt. **

Sam and Gabe were a little too wrapped up in each other to notice that Cas had left Dean alone. They weren't doing anything more than making out because Sam didn't want to move too fast. Gabriel could live with that. He was just glad that the boy was reciprocating. Anyway they'd been going at it for a while when Castiel decided that he would make an appearance. "Gabriel, I need assistance."

Gabriel made a loud very displeased noise. "Can't you see I'm kinda busy."

"Yes, Gabriel, but if you want the plan to work you have to help me."

"What plan?" Sam asked genuinely interested.

"The plan to get Cassy and Deanie together. What happened Castiel?"

"Well, umm I saved him… Her like planned and then zapped us back and then we made out…"

"Wait, Dean willingly made out with you?"

"Yes, Dean, and then… He… She… Wanted to, go farther."

"What's the problem with that?" Gabriel was concerned at his brother's mental health. "If a hot chick wants it you give it to her."

"Yes, but Gabriel if Cas lets Dean 'give it to him' Dean might get weird after that. Dean's a hit it and quit it type of person. It takes a lot to make him stay with one person more than a night." Cas nodded as Sam talked.

"Well, then make sure you're not bad than he'll never leave you."

"That's not the point Gabe," Sam pouted. "Cas, man, just talk to him. Tell him how you feel. He usually seems rough and not wanting to talk about feelings. Which, usually he doesn't but I'm sure he feels the same way now."

"Alright, Sam," Cas replied before taking off.

"Now where were we?" Gabe asked trying again to get into Sam's pants. Sam scowled he really wasn't in the mood but he couldn't say no. "Wait, I have a better idea!" Gabriel exclaimed.

~X~

Dean's voice was getting hoarse from the amount of times she had called Cas's name and prayed to him. "Dear Castiel, angel of the lord get your skinny ass over here so we can talk. Caaasssss… Cass… Can we just talk, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sorry I took off like that. It was rude of me to leave you like that." Cas looked down unable to look Dean in the eye.

"What the hell man? One minute your tongue's down my throat the next you disappear." Dean was still pissed.

"Yes, Dean, and I'm sorry. I just don't think we should move so fast."

"That's not your…"

"Yes, Dean I know but… Well, I kind of really like you…" Cas felt sort of ashamed and he looked straight down at the floor.

"Cas, do you have a crush on me?" Dean was genuinely surprised at his friend. He knew that Cas stared a little too much and was ignorant to personal space but Dean thought that is was that he didn't really know human manners.

"I'm not sure what that means, Dean, but I just want to be around you and I find you very attractive, Dean."

"That's what a crush is, Cas."

"Then that's what I have."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his friends realization. "So is that why I'm a woman?"

"Well, it's part of the reason. Really Gabriel just wanted to play a prank on you and it seemed turning you into a woman was the most fun."

"Right, well where is he so I can beat his scrawny ass until he changes me back."

"I'm not sure I can tell you, Dean, you may not like what you see…"

"Dammit, Cas, I just want to be turned back."

"Well, Dean, why don't you try it for a while and…"

"Cas, you just want to get into my pants while I'm a girl…"

"I cannot deny that statement."

Dean huffed, "Then why didn't you let me earlier?"

"Not yet, Dean, I, uh, want it to be special." Cas blushed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you want to do till the moment is right?"

"Well, we just ate, how about a movie. I quite enjoyed the one about the pizza man."

"Cas, we're not going to watch porn. Let's see what's on at the local theater. I'm sure there's something. You know what I heard Iron Man 3 is on… And no we're going to go there like normal human's, we're not going to just pop in," Dean said as she went to pick up the keys to the impala. "And I'm driving."

Cas didn't put up a fight and when they got to the movie theater he even paid for popcorn and a large drink for the two to share. Dean enjoyed the movie very much and was engrossed the whole time. Cas spent most of the movie staring at Dean. About an hour into the movie Dean forced Cas to put his arm around her. They spent the rest of the movie in that position and if anyone saw them they'd think that it was a youngish couple that had been dating a while. The movie finished and they walked out hand in hand due to Cas' suggestion from something he had seen on a television show. They were walking back to the impala when Dean noticed an ice-cream parlor. They went there and each got a large waffle cone. Dean got peanut butter cup and Cas got spumoni because he was intrigued by how they got the three flavors not to mix yet stay so perfectly well together and by how they could get the ice cream so green. They drove to watch the sunset and ended up snuggling as best they could in the front seat. It was the perfect end to a perfect date.

**So, yeah, you know what to do. Reviews are very welcome ;). So, yeah, see you for the next chapter. Also I have an idea for a SPN/Rocky Horror crossover. I dunno tell me what you think. **


	5. It's up to your imagination

**Heyyoooo Sorry for the wait... But here you are, a new chapter.**

It's been a week since Gabriel had turned Dean into a female. Dean was getting more used to the fact and was actually, though he would never admit it, dreading turning back into a man. Everyday him and Cas would go on a spectacular date and every night they'd go their separate ways. Gabriel and Sam hardly ever left the bedroom. (I'd go into details but I feel that I should just leave that to your imagination.) It had been a great week for all four but there was still a overbearing issues, how was Dean going to turn back and what did Gabriel mean by "play your roles".

"Hey, Cas?" Dean yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean was almost done making the two of them a romantic dinner. Tonight was the night she was going to to convince Cas to… Well, to know the other in the biblical sense. (I'm sorry I'm awkward).

"I, uh, made dinner…" (apparently so is Dean)

"Alright, Dean..." (Cas too). Cas entered the kitchen taking it a deep breath in. "Smells good," Cas told the newly changed female.

Dean gave a large smile. "I'm glad you think so because it's for you."

Cas matched Dean's smile. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"I know but this has been a great week and I actually don't regret getting turned into a female now."

"I know, Dean."

"Okay, well eat up. I have a, umm, busy night planned."

"What else were you thinking about doing?" Cas asked as he sat down at the table.

"You'll find out," Dean winked. Dean had made burgers it was simple but she had remembered how much Cas liked them when they were facing famine.

"I'll be right back," Cas stated before he disappeared. Dean threw her hands up in frustration. Cas was not going to ruin this for her for a second time. So, she decided to run to her room and change into the outfit she had picked out special.

Gabriel had put a trunk of sexual paraphernalia that included role play costumes, toys, and other various items. At first it repulsed Dean and she had vowed to never open it again but there was a garment that had caught her eye. It was a lingerie dress that was awful short but came with a pair of panties. The dress was red and had sparkles on the bra. The rest was sheer and the very bottom rested halfway on what Dean liked to call her "birthing hips". The panties were the same color. She ran back to the dining room and sat down suggestively but decided to switch positions. Then she waited.

~X~

Sam was asleep. Gabe thought he deserved as much. Since Gabriel didn't need to sleep he was watching Cas and Dean's relationship. He had been slightly watching but was busy with the relationship of his own.

"Gabriel, I need advice," Cas said popping in. Gabriel scowled and put a finger to his lips nodding his head toward Sam. Cas nodded and whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What do you need advice on Cassie?" Gabriel didn't change the channel and was openly watching Dean change. Castiel lowered his eyebrows and turned the television off. "Hey!"

"I don't know how to do the sex…" Cas looked Gabriel straight in the eye not knowing the proper human etiquette.

Gabriel put a hand to his forehead and huffed in frustration. "Remember how we talked about the pizza man?" Cas nodded. "Just do that."

Cas looked puzzled. Then had a moment of enlightenment. He popped out of the room and back to Dean.

~X~

Dean hadn't been waiting to long but was in the middle of a transition of position (ehehehe that rhymes) when Cas came back.

"You changed," Cas stated.

"Yes, I thought this might be more appropriate."

Cas walked slowly over to Dean, looking at her, examining her. Dean watched Cas. She was sure Cas was still a virgin but the way he looked at her was like someone who had experience. The closer Cas got the more Dean started to question her decision. She didn't want to force Cas to do anything.

For the first time in his life Cas knew what he wanted. He wanted Dean. No matter how he looked if he was a man or woman. He wanted to be with Dean. He would be able to take any repercussion because they would face them together. Cas had gotten so close to Dean that their faces were practically touching. He was gazing into her eyes. Like always the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. She was answered with a full on kiss to the lips. Much like the first time but this one was much more eager. Any doubts that Dean had were wiped out with the kiss. The kiss became more passionate as they went on. They pulled away for a second smiling. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and led him to her bedroom. Somehow, most likely Gabriel, the bedroom had been turned into a love nest. Everything was turned red, the bed was increased, and the room was covered in flower petals. Dean snorted at the sight but didn't linger too long. They had went there with a purpose and Dean wanted to fulfill that purpose soon. Dean pushed Cas on the bed. What happens next is up to your imagination.

**I'm sorry but no smut. I cannot write it... If you want smut you can write it yourself and if it's based on this story send it to me ;). Anyway same as please review, favorite, and follow. **


	6. Don't you remember?

**Okay so this was supposed to be the last chapter but I'm thinking one more couldn't hurt. I dunno... You should tell me what you think. I might just leave it here if you don't. **

The next morning Dean woke up male, naked, and not alone. He wondered why he was naked but didn't question it. He also wondered who was in his bed but he couldn't look because the other's arms were wrapped around him. So he had to await till the other woke up. Dean couldn't remember what happened but vaguely remembers being female but shook his head at the thought. Suddenly the arms around him vanished as if they had never been there. Maybe he was just imagining it. He got up and put some clothes.

"What the hell, Gabriel?" Dean heard his brother yell from the hall.

"What? Why are you freaking out?" Gabriel was confused.

"Why was I naked and in your bed?" Sam also couldn't remember and he was angry.

Gabriel's eyes widened. He didn't think he'd be caught. He looked down the hall to see Dean standing there, watching. His eyes widened more before he smiled and winked before he winked at Dean and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

"I, uh, don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon on Sammy. I'm your big brother you can tell me anything."

"I already said and I'm not going to repeat myself." The statement activating one of Sam's bitchfaces.

"Fine." Dean said before walking away.

Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple. He took a bite and that was the exact moment that Cas decided to appear. Dean dropped his apple and swore very loudly. As he bent came back up he took that moment to observe Cas. His hair seemed more sexed up than usual, actually Cas in general looked more sexed up than usual. Dean found it sort of arousing but didn't think too hard about it.

"Hello Dean." Damn even his voice.

"Uh, hey Cas." You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Dean didn't know why, but he found his friend more attractive than he had before. "Somebody got lucky last night."

"Lucky?"

"You know," Dean raised his eyebrows seductively, "lucky."

"Oh, yes…" Cas was disappointed that Dean didn't remember their last week together. "Someone was very lucky last night."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Deans asked noticing the disappointment on his friend's face.

"N-nothing."

Dean walked closer to his friend as he rubbed his apple on his shirt. He then took a bite. Cas shivered getting turned on, thinking about last night. Dean wasn't sure what to think. He couldn't remember what happened last night or even the past week for that matter. "Hey, Cas? Did I bring someone home last night?"

"Uhh… No." They'd already been at home when it happened.

"Also, why is Gabriel here? I thought he was dead."

"He's not and I invited him…" Cas answered. Dean eyes widen.

"After everything he did?" Dean was slightly confused. Cas nodded.

"Yes, there was a project that I needed help with." Cas blushed. Dean wasn't sure why. Then something dawned on him. Cas definitely got lucky last night. Dean woke up naked… Little things from the past week filled his brain. He smirked as he remembered. Not saying anything he threw his apple away and walked closer to Cas. He got so close that they were almost touching. Dean smirk became softer as he stared into Cas' eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Dean's hands moved up from his sides touching Cas arms then shoulders and then finally rested in his hair. Their faces moved in closer. Before their lips could touch Gabriel decided to make an appearance disrupting the moment.

"Hey, there boys," Gabriel exclaimed getting a glare from both. "Oh, I'm sorry, just kidding not sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"No nothing at all," Dean said sharply.

He was annoyed at Gabriel, not only for interrupting him and Cas' almost kiss but for not consulting him first when he had turned Dean into a female. Castiel was giving Gabe death glares. He had helped Gabe get what he wanted and Gabe helped him. "What do you want, Gabriel?" Castiel asked spitingly.

"Oh you know."

"No, I don't know." Cas looked like he was ready to tear Gabe's head off.

For some unknown reason Sam decided in that moment to walk in. "Did I miss something?"

Dean grabbed Cas' arm and led him away. Both stomping their feet on the way out.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, that you need to worry your pretty little head about." Gabriel said patting Sam's head letting his fingers slide through Sam's hair. Sam swatted the hand away.

"Stop flirting with me, Gabriel!"

Gabriel's face dropped. Somehow Gabe knew this would happen. He knew that when the spell wore off on Dean it would be for the same for Sam. He had only made the spell last a week for both. So, he knew that as soon as the week was over, no more Sam lovin', unless… Unless, he made Sam remember.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but this last week has been very enjoyable. I loved getting to spend all that time with you." Gabriel received one of bitch faces. "Oh, come on Sam-bo don't tell me you don't remember."

Sam thought for a second. What had happened? He couldn't seem to remember. "I'm sorry I just don't remember."

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Gabriel grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled his face down to his own. Then he kissed him. Sam hadn't had the time to realize what was happening before he remembered. He shuddered.

"Did I really do all of that stuff with you?"

"Well I am persistent. You know I was thinking maybe..."

"No, Gabe… Gabriel. We can't I can't… I…" Sam wasn't sure why he couldn't but he just couldn't.

Gabriel pouted. "Sam, it's not like your brother will really care."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, Sammy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and was in the attire he was in the first day he came back.

**So same as always. Oh and go check out my other stories. They're pretty fun too. They might even be better than this one. SO yeah. Review and favorite and stuff...**


	7. Love you

**What up kiddies? Thought I forgot about this story didn't 'ya? Well, I didn't. I just you know got really busy and stuff. So, I'm very sorry for the shortness of this chapter it just didn't feel like a good ending before. Anyway read I'll give you more of my A/Ns at the bottom.**

Dean and Cas just sat there staring at each other. Neither wanting to ruin the moment. They had realized that they were in love. Don't ask me how they came to that conclusion, they just did. They'd been like that for 10 minutes and Dean was getting antsy. "Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean?"

"You know I probably would of never realized if Gabriel wouldn't have turn me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I've always known." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Not, that I've loved you but that I had a special connection to you, Dean Winchester."

"Well, I have a special connection to you too, Cas." Castiel threw a pillow at Dean.

"Shut up." Dean put his arms Castiel and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, my angel."

"Love you too, Dean."

**So yeah thanks for sticking with me and stuff I'll be posting some more stories shortly. I'm thinking either a youth group retreat story or I dunno... But yeah even though this story is done I would still like reviews thanks and stuff.**


End file.
